deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Fame Douglas
Fame Douglas (名声・ダグラス, Meisei Dagurasu) was the former head of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, and a unseen character from the ''Dead or Alive'' series. Although never seen in the series, and dead for most of it, he is a important key character in the story. His first physical appearance will be in the upcoming game Dead or Alive: Dimensions. His nationality and ethnicity has not been confirmed, although it is safe to say that he is Caucasian and likely European. __TOC__ History Fame was the leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee: a large and successful internation weapons company. His role was leader allowed him to live in luxury, and made him famous worldwide. He was known to have many mistresses: two known affairs led onto Fame having two daughters out of wedlock; Helena with Maria, and Kokoro with Miyako about four years later. While Helena and Maria stayed within the Douglas family and seemed to either live with or supported by Fame, Miyako took Kokoro away to Japan and raised her alone. Possibly fearing her daughter's life, being related to the infamous DOATEC as an heir, Miyako never told Kokoro who her father was. Fame seemed to know that he had another daughter, as Helena later found out about Kokoro. Dead or Alive Fame created the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, simple as an annual, world-wide fighting tournament for fighters to take part in to win large cash prizes. The first tournament was successful, but shortly after the event, Fame was assassinated by Bayman, working under the orders of Victor Donovan, a DOATEC scientist. It is thought that Fame was opposed to human-gene experimentation proposed by Donovan, which lead to his assassination. Although Helena took her father's place as head of the company, Donovan secrectly controlled the committee behind her back, and he started to use the tournaments to lure in fighters to study them, and even as a trap to kidnap them for genetic projects. Character Appearance Appearing for the first time in Dead or Alive: Dimensions, Fame appears to be a dark-skinned, middle-aged man, with a broad, strong body, bearing a strong jaw and very defined cheekbones. His black hair is short, combed back, and is graying in strips along the side of his head. He also sports a neatly-trimmed beard and dark eyes. He wears a dark brown bussiness suit, with a white shirt and a red patterned tie. Personality It is hard to understand Fame as not much is known about him, and what is known about him gives the impression that he was a man of mixed-morals. For example, he was willing to run a company that creates weaponry and firearms, but he seems to be against human experiments. In addition to this, he was happy to have many mistresses and engage with multipule, careless relationships, even after getting two women pregenent out of wedlock, but he did seem take on the responsibility of supporting Helena and Maria. Etymology The word "Fame" means "renown; celebrity, either favorable or unfavorable". This name relates well to this man, as everyone knowns him, even after his death, and his impact on those in the story is felt by everyone. The surname "Douglas" is a anglicized form of the Scottish surname Dubhghlas, which meant "dark river", from the Gaelic dubh meaning "dark" and glais menaing "water, river". Douglas was originally a river name, which then became a Scottish clan name belonging to a powerful line of Scottish earls. This could mean that Fame is of English/Scottish descent. Relationships Mistresses Fame Douglas was known to have had at least six mistresses: Goldie, Anne, Maria, Isabella, Miyako, and Anastasia. His relationships with these women before, during, and after their affiars are unknown, but it is known that he had children with both Maria and Miyako. Since Helena, Maria's daughter, was present in Fame's life, it's likely Fame at least kept in contect with Maria even after they stopped being lovers. Miyako never told her daughter, Kokoro the truth about her father, suggesting that Miyako kept her distence from Fame after they broke up. Children Although Fame looked after Helena and her mother, and it's said that Helena was deeply saddened by his death, her relationship with her father doesn't seem to be all that strong, nor caring; Helena seemed to more actively enraged and upset about Maria's death, and seemed more eager to revenage Maria rather then Fame. She also, in Dead or Alive 3, seemed disinterested in taking the role as head of DOATEC, saying it was her father's company and it had nothing to do with her. In Dead or Alive 4, it is heavily implied that Fame might be Kokoro's father, as her mother Miyako was one of his former mistresses, and Helena suggests that their "blood" brought them together. Kokoro did not know her father, and Fame didn't seem to be a major part of her raising, possibly due to Miyako trying to protect the girl from the DOATEC. Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Fame appears in the feature film, DOA: Dead or Alive; he is only seen in a flashback, and only then as a shadow through a screen. Fame was the creator of the Dead or Alive Tournament and partners with Victor Donovan. Couple of years before the events of the film, Donovan suggested a plan to use the tournament to find the world's best fighters, "harvest" their talents and create a technology where the host will be able to predict and adapt to any fighting style, and therefore defeat any combatant, then sell the technology for a profit. Fame was against the idea and the two argued, resulting with Fame putting an end to Donovan's plan. Later, he was secrectly killed by Bayman, under the orders of Donovan, allowing him to develop his plan. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Fame is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the . This will be Fame's first physical appearence in the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters